Things Change
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: A small piece on Tasha from 2x05 "Music Faced". With some Lux/Tasha friendship, and a tiny bit of Tasha/Jones.


Tasha had been through a lot in her seventeen young years. Crappy foster parents- way more than anyone should have to deal with, heartbreak, a reformed junkie for a mother- one who had told her she couldn't take her back in because she had two young children now, and Tasha being around and reminding her of the past could make her relapse. A risk she was not about to take. The only person that Tasha really really knew she could trust with absolutely anything, was her best friend since childhood, Lux Cassidy.

Sure they had their share of fights and disagreements. The most recent being about Lux's on and off again- almost romance -with Jones. It had all happened at the Music Festival. Tasha had gone to make sure Jones didn't land himself in concert jail while trying to get beer- he was only 17 after all- for himself, Tasha, Lux's aunt Paige, and of course Lux too.

She had found him already heading back to the group when she reached the bottom of the bleachered steps. Jones went to give the other cups he was carrying to Paige and Lux's grandmother, who were supposed to be chaperones for this event. Needless to say they weren't being chaperones, but more friends with Tasha, Jones, and Lux.

Once Jones had given the cups to them, himself and Tasha had decided to go closer to the stage. They had been laughing, talking, and sharing the plastic cup of beer that Jones had somehow managed to snag. When out of nowhere- at least that's how Tasha had felt- Jones said that he hadn't come to be around Lux, but because Tasha had asked him.

The next thing she knew Jones was starting to lean towards her, and she found herself starting to lean towards him as well. Then their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. Tasha hadn't expected to feel anything, yet that's exactly what happened. She felt loved in a way, accepted, wanted even, but when she pulled back from Jones and saw Lux standing in front of them, jaw slightly ajar, all she was felt was somewhat ashamed and sorry for even getting herself involved in this crazy will they or won't they circle of Jones and Lux.

However when she went after Lux and tried to apologize things had gone a completely opposite direction.

"Lux, I'm sorry. It's not what you think." Tasha said as she tried to keep up with Lux who was weaving through the crowd to get away from her.

"I think it's what it looked like." Lux snapped, not even bothering to turn around. She kept walking, but Tasha followed.

"I invited Jones here for you, but you said you didn't want him here. You're not even interested."

Lux finally turned to face her then, "You don't know what I want, Tash. You haven't been here, you don't know what's going on with me. Y-You come back , a-and swoop in and just because I'm not all over him, you take him for yourself." Lux stumbled a bit as she tried to convey the words through her frustration.

She went to turn, but Tasha grabbed her arm spinning her around to face her. "I didn't take him, ok? He came here for me."

"He said that?" Lux questioned, for a second it almost looked as if she was hurt, but if you blinked you wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah, what is it so hard to believe that he'd be interested in me?"

"No I just didn't expect to see you sucking on his face." Lux replied with a little more force than necessary.

"Yeah, well you can't have it all ways. You can't have everything and everyone."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Look around, Lux. You've got Cate, you've got Baze, you've got Ryan, you've got Paige giving you makeovers, you've got Bug proposing to you, Jones pining for you- taking whatever scraps you bother to throw him."

"Oh, where is this coming from?" Lux asked a bit sarcastically.

Tasha took a breath before answering to calm herself, "We were the same, Lux. Until you're mom who never knew you, took you back. And my mom who knew me my whole life, still didn't want me." She continued almost on the verge of tears. "So yeah. Maybe I like Cate taking care of me, or Baze coaching me, or-or Jones looking at me the way he looks at you. And now what? What you're jealous because Cate's having another baby?"

Lux not sure of what to say just stood there in silence, watching the pain on her friends face.

"That's a problem I'd kill to have." Tasha said, before turning around and walking off. Lux just stood there watching her good.

Tasha was a lot of things. Strong, determined, loyal, and honest to name a few, but there was one thing she never was, and that was a complainer. She always dealt with whatever was thrown her way, and never said a word.

As she walked away from Lux though one thought crossed her mind. _'What is it about Jones that makes me not know how to deal anymore?' _

**_So yeah sorry for the crappiness of this one-shot. I was really wanted to do a Tasha piece for a while now, but this didn't turn out near as well as I'd have liked. Although I kind of like it...I don't know. Maybe once I see how you all react to it I'll know for sure whether I like it or not lol ;) So enjoy! And please remember to hit that "review" button and let me know what you think please. :)_**

**_-Renee_**


End file.
